The Massage
by LycoX
Summary: Kira feels that Scott's in strong need of a massage!


**The Massage**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was honestly inspired by too much Nuru Massage watchage. Which, if you're underage, don't watch as that's some fairly mature content. Set a few years down the line in Scott and Kira's early 20's and pretty much ignores the events of season 5. And warning: This will be a fairly mature story.**

* * *

Several years had passed since high school and even college in some cases and while some things had changed, some had remained the same. Though the fact that a mass exodus out of Beacon Hills, California a few months into their second year of college for Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia had been a big changer. Mostly thanks in part to the accidental bombing of the Nemeton after Scott had fought to get a set of controls from a lunatic who was looking to use a missile to destroy quite a bit of property. Their fight for the controls had ended up re-directing the missile towards the Nemeton through some strange stroke of luck and once the lunatic was taken care of and everyone in the know went to go and see where the missile had landed. All Scott could think to say was 'Oops.' with a wince on his face. Leading to problems to slowly begin for the area that made people begin to leave it. Eventually rendering it to be a Ghost Town. And once Scott graduated a year after Kira did, the two found themselves leaving California on a cross country road trip.

And eventually finding themselves in Chattanooga, TN and not wanting to leave as the place felt homely for the two. That and the fact Scott didn't have to be much of an Alpha was a huge bonus too since the area already had a large Pack in the area keeping an eye on things and were quite welcoming towards him and Kira too. Along with the rest of their friends whenever they showed up and in several cases, moved there to keep their bonds with Scott going strong. And on one particular night about a year after they moved to the area would see the two experiencing the coldest night the area had to offer them. Scott was also quite tense that day too and Kira had just the thing to help him unwind. An idea she was pretty sure that both of them would enjoy a great deal as it involved her giving him a massage with massage oils a new friend of her's had recommended. Once her loving fiance had gotten the snow shoveling taken care of, she quickly dragged him into the house and told him her idea. One he was initially skeptical of but Kira managed to win him over in the end.

Having him lay flat on his stomach on an inflatable bed she'd boughten earlier that day with nothing on him at all with her in a two piece yellow set of Victoria's Secret underwear. Kira placed her hands into a nearby bowel and brought out the oil her new friend had given her and let it drip on Scott's back first before rubbing it in more. Afterwards, she began to massage it in to his back, rubbing all over and getting a groan from him as it was starting to feel really good. Even straddling his towel covered ass to be more thorough in massaging him. "God that feels good baby."

"I'm glad it does." She murmured into his ear after leaning down and even nibbling on it.

Raising back up, she got an idea and took off her bra and rubbed on some of the oil to her front and removing his towel, she began to rub her entire upper body on his back and ass. And it felt really exhilarating for her and judging by the sounds Scott was making, he was feeling the same way. His legs soon were given attention and after taking off her panties to provide more of a smooth feeling in the body rub, Kira began to rub her entire body all over his backside and legs. Even gently rubbing on his balls a little with a hand until she got off him and told him to roll on to his back. Something he did all too quickly with a vast amount of eagerness about him and making her smirk over it. Scott watched her intently with love and lust in his eyes as she gave his front a great amount of tension relief and it just felt so damned good. Especially after that damned snow shoveling and the chat with the area's Alpha before that over some minor issues a few Imps were causing.

He closed his eyes when she began to rub up and down on his cock with her oil covered hands and he couldn't help but thrust upwards a little as she gave him a handjob. "Gonna… Gonna have to return the favor… Soon." Muttered a tension free Scott as his fiance continued to use her hands in very pleasurable ways.

"Mmm, I look forward to it baby." Purred Kira as her eyes went orange in excitement.

Straddling him, she began to rub her body on his and it felt maddening cause her oiled pussy would come into his hardened cock and he wanted nothing more then to be inside of her. He'd soon get his wish, though not in the way he'd expect at first when Kira took him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on him for a short while until she straddled him again and guided his cock inside her. His hands flying up to rub on her oil covered front as she looked down at him and began to grind her lower half on him. Earning moans from the both of them as she continued to do so until she decided to start sliding up and down on him in a maddeningly slow fashion while her hands rubbed on his chest. His own eyes flaring red as the intimacy between them grew stronger. Skin slapping against skin as their lower halves also made noises thanks to being in one another and the oil covering them. Her speed increasing as she rode him and hovered over him to make out with her fiance and allow him to give attention to her nipples.

Which only served to increase the pleasure between them as Scott even slapped her ass cheeks. Kira soon found herself on her side with a leg in the air and her moans being quite loud as he thrusted good and hard into her while keeping a firm grip on her body against his so that she wouldn't slip away thanks to the oil. They soon came one after the other and Kira laid her body against his heavily breathing one. "How do you feel baby?"

"I feel… I feel great. Like, really great. And its all thanks to you always looking out for me." He told her softly as she stared up at him.

His words making the young Kitsune happy as can be soon afterwards. The two met in a passionate kiss after that and after several minutes of laying where they were, went to take a shower together and found themselves unable to keep their hands off one another. Not that either of them were complaining of course!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed even though there wasn't much in the way of plot.**


End file.
